


The Maiden of Might

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: At the end of a long day Kara doesn't think that there is anything better than flopping onto Lena's bed, burrowing into the CEO's soft sheets, and listening to the comforting sound of her voice.(A domestic moment after a bit of Super business).





	The Maiden of Might

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I ache all over."
> 
> I apologise that I haven't posted in a few days. There's been a heck of a lot of snow around here, so, there's been that to deal with and then my essay (which is coming along... decently? well!). I'm still going though, and I actually really enjoyed writing this piece. It is nice writing a short domestic moment between Kara and Lena. :)

“Ugh,” Kara groaned as she flopped backward onto the bed in the middle of Lena’s bedroom, “I ache all over.”

“I believe,” Lena murmured affectionately as she perched on the edge of the bed at Kara’s side and ran her hand across the smooth plane of the woman’s stomach soothingly, “that’s the price you’ve got to pay for being National City’s Maiden of Might.” 

“Whoever came up with the nickname should be thrown into orbit.” Kara groused petulantly.

“I’m not sure that Cat Grant would appreciate that very much.” Lena chuckled. “And it might put a dent in your reputation.” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time that I’ve thought about slinging her into orbit.” Kara turned her head and waggled her eyebrows up at Lena. “Being Cat Grant’s assistant was worse than fighting Queen Rhea… by far.”

“Yes, Jess has told me about Cat’s… lack of ability to keep an assistant.” Lena said as she smoothed along the contours of Kara’s stomach muscles absentmindedly. “When she applied for the job as my secretary and personal assistant she made the point that I couldn’t be any worse than Cat Grant, and that I’d probably be a lot better.” 

“I believe I told the record for being Cat’s longest assistant, and the only one to ever actually get a promotion at the end of it…” Kara murmured. “I wonder if she knew that she’d be working with the President when she did that?”

“Probably.” Lena said with a shrug of her shoulders. “She held onto you for two years Kara. You can’t tell me that there wasn’t an opening for a journalist in that entire time?”

“More than one I think.” Kara pursed her lips in thought. “At least two, though, none for Snapper’s team until the one that Cat promoted me into.” 

“There you have it then.” Lena said. “She kept you all to herself until she could put you on the frontlines, so to speak.” 

“You know…” Kara said with a small frown. “I think she did it to cover for me.”

“What do you mean?” Lena’s eyebrows furrowed quizzically. 

“Well… Cat kind of guessed about the whole… Supergirl… thing.” Kara murmured with a sheepish grin. “As her assistant I’d always be sent on weird and wonderful tasks, which meant that I could always make excuses for where I’d been to everyone else and they’d just believe that it was a Cat thing. Being on Snapper’s team is kind of the same? He expects you to go out and find your own leads or follow his leads out in the field. Either way, he prefers it when you’re not in sight.”

“Which makes running, or rather flying, off to do Supergirl business a lot easier.” Lena chuckled as a fond smile crept across her lips. “Well, considering how hard the Girl of Steel worked tonight, how does a massage sound?”

“Perfect!” Kara’s lips curled upward into a beaming smile before she rolled onto her stomach to expose her back to Lena’s deft fingers. “That last punch really did a number on my shoulder.”


End file.
